nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Number code
N-Strike number codes help to tell how many darts a blaster has, how a blaster is loaded or fired, and what type of blaster it is. As the name states, number codes are used for N-Strike blasters, as well as some N-Strike Elite blasters. For example, a CS-6 blaster would be a clip system blaster that holds six darts. Codes list There are a few common codes in the names of N-Strike blasters: Clip system (CS) The Longshot CS-6, Longstrike CS-6, Recon CS-6, Raider Rapid Fire CS-35, Deploy CS-6, Rayven CS-18 and the Alpha Trooper CS-18 are clip system loaded blasters. All clips and drums are interchangeable between clip system blasters. Electronic clip system (ECS) The Stampede ECS and Cam ECS-12 are electronic clip system-feeding blasters. They can fire automatically or semi-automatically with battery power and, unlike the Vulcan, cannot be fired manually. Revolver (REV) The Firefly REV-8, Maverick REV-6, and the Spectre REV-5 are revolver system firing blasters. Both the Maverick and Firefly have prominent barrels that rotate when the blaster is fired. An exception of this is that Spectre's revolving system revolves when it is primed. ﻿Electronic revolver (RV) The Barricade RV-10 is the only electronic revolver in the N-Strike series. It features a revolving barrel much like a regular REV blaster, but instead is fired by battery power. External single fire (EX) The Nite Finder EX-3, Element EX-6, Jolt EX-1, Triad EX-3, and the Switch Shot EX-3 are single fire blasters. These blasters are muzzle loaded and get their name for having an external pull-back mechanism that is used to prime the blaster. These blasters are known by their extreme ranges due to their direct plungers. Electronic belt fed (EBF) The Vulcan EBF-25 is the only electronic belt fed blaster in the N-Strike series. It uses battery power to let the blaster fire automatically. The Vulcan can also be manually fired without battery power. The Vulcan uses a motorized direct plunger. Internal single fire (IX) The Scout IX-3, Reflex IX-1, and the Barrel Break IX-2 are internal single fire blasters. Much like its External Single Fire counterpart, these blasters are muzzle loaded. However, these blasters have internal cocking mechanisms; instead of an orange ring pullback, and they have reverse plungers. Air system (AS) The Magstrike AS-10, Hornet AS-6, Secret Strike AS-1 and the Rapid Fire AS-20 are all air system blasters. When pumped, they store air within a tank or bladder, which is usually reserved for an all-out blast. Air system vessel (AS-V) The Titan AS-V.1 is the only air system vessel in the N-Strike series. It is a lot like an air system blaster except that it is a lot bigger and can carry blasters on it, which is why vessel is added to the code. Other number codes Dart Tag Dart Tag blasters made in 2011 and 2012 have a simple number code that tells how much darts a blaster has. RIVAL RIVAL blasters have a number code, this number code is greek numerals followed by how much High-Impact Rounds a blaster can hold, as every 100 in a RIVAL blaster's name means how much High-Impact Rounds can be loaded.Category:Glossary